battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Leia Organa
Princess Leia Organa is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. She is the sister of Luke Skywalker, the daughter of Darth Vader, the wife of Han Solo, and the mother of Kylo Ren. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' |weapon = *Leia's E-11 |abilities = *Rebel Honor Guard *Trooper Bane *Enhanced Squad Shield *Supply Drop }} Princess Leia Organa is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. She acts as a counter to the Galactic Empire's support Hero, Emperor Palpatine. Overview Leia's role as a hero is geared towards supporting her team and keeping enemy troops pinned down. She can spawn a pair of powerful soldiers, two-shot enemy soldiers, drop an enhanced Squad Shield that is more resilient to blaster fire, and can drop Power Ups that other soldiers can pick up. Leia is armed with an enhanced E-11 Blaster Rifle that deals more damage than a standard E-11 (possible 25-50 damage compared to the regular 15-35). This allows her to quickly take down multiple enemies at long range and defeat an enemy soldier within four shots. The player can also toggle her Trooper Bane ability and easily one-shot enemies, though its fire rate is very slow. Her Imperial counterpart can be considered Emperor Palpatine due to them having the same role and abilities. Abilities A more in-depth look at Leia's abilities: Honor Guard: Main Page: Alderaan Honor Guard This ability allows any friendly player to spawn next to Leia and become an Alderaan Honor Guard. Honor Guards are armed with an enhanced DH-17 Blaster Pistol and equipped with a Homing Shot and a Smart Rocket. A maximum of two Honor Guards can be present on the Battlefront at any one time. Trooper Bane: Trooper Bane turns Leia's E-11 into a semi-auto weapon, capable of passing through shields one-shotting enemy players regardless of range. Like all projectiles, the bolt has some travel time, so leading at medium/long range is required if the target is running sideways. It also has a slow fire rate, which can prove worrisome at closer range. Paired with her Enhanced Squad Shield, it can be used to safely snipe enemy players. Enhanced Squad Shield: '''The Enhanced Squad Shield is a larger, more powerful variant of the Squad Shield that can also stop Force attacks. As usual, it's best around objectives and other key areas to provide friendly players with cover. Paired with Trooper Bane, it can be used to safely snipe enemy players. Like the regular Squad Shield, kinetic projectiles such as the Cycler Rifle or the Scatter Gun can still penetrate the shield, including Emperor Palpatine's Force Lighting attacks. '''Supply Drop: '''When activated, Leia will drop a random power-up. These can range from Smart Rockets, R5-D4 Droids, or Orbital Strikes. This ability is very useful since it has the potential to supply friendly players with an infinite amount of power-ups. In Hero Battles, Hero Hunt, and Heroes vs. Villains, this changes to a Hero Health Pickup and, as the name states, will heal heroes and is the '''only way to heal heroes besides random spawning hero health. This can be very crucial if one is low on health or an other hero. This health bonus was increased to 50 health in a patch but then later lowered to 40. It's recommended to use this ability while behind cover since it leaves Leia briefly vulnerable. Note: Both the power-up and the hero health pick-up can be stolen by enemies so be carful where you put them. Trait Princess Leia was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla Heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Princess Leia's trait gives her an increased amount of armor with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. Armor is a bonus amount of health added to a player's health bar that not only grants the player an increased amount of health, but a greater amount of damage resistance as well. This trait enables Leia to expand upon her support role as a hero for the Rebellion by being able to take more damage and stay in the fight longer with this increased amount of health and armor. Trait Levels: Level 1: 20% Armor for Rebels, 40% Armor for Leia Level 2: 40% Armor for Rebels, 60% Armor for Leia Level 3: 60% Armor for Rebels, 80% Armor for Leia Updates Quotes ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' |bp = 4,000 |health = 650 |weapon = *Defender Pistol |abilities = *Flash Grenade * Rapid Fire * Squad Shield }} Princess Leia Organa returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, as a Hero for the Rebel Alliance. Overview Leia is equipped with the Defender Pistol. Her Defender Pistol comes equipped with a secondary fire mode that seeks out enemies and does high damage even at long range; and can be upgraded with Star Cards. Like the first game, Leia's role is to support her team with her abilities. Her Squad Shield can give teammates cover while her Flash Grenade can blind enemies, making it easier to take them out. Her rapid fire E-11 Blaster Rifle is lethal towards villains. The Star Cards for her E-11 can upgrade it and make it more effective. Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 4.5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon |-| Leia Organa's Defender Pistol= |-| Leia Organa's Alt Fire= }} |range = Blast Radius: 1 meter Inner Blast Radius: 0.5 meters |overheat = 5 |heatpershot = 0.2 }} |-| Rapid Fire= Abilities Flash Grenade= |-| Rapid Fire= |-| Squad Shield= Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Leia Organa ***Description: If she is within 15 meters of two friendly units, Leia and her close allies will take reduced damage. ***Stats: Damage Reduction}} Trivia *In ''Star Wars Battlefront'', Leia wears her Hoth uniform from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ''on every planet except Endor, where she wears her camouflaged special forces uniform seen in ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. She was going to wear her white gown (and iconic hairstyle) from ''A New Hope'' on the ''Death Star'' (feature was cut but made a return in with the Princess skin in Battlefront II) *Leia is the first female hero in Star Wars Battlefront, the other being Jyn Erso. *Leia is the only hero that can drop a squad shield. *Leia is the only hero that despite being Force sensitive, doesn't possess any force powers. *Leia's intro theme is the same as Luke's theme, but her outro theme is her theme song in the New Hope OST. *Leia's quote/taunt "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" was said in A New Hope to Luke Skywalker when he went to Leia's cell in the Death Star While in a Imperial Stormtrooper suit with Han Solo in a Stormtrooper suit and Chewbacca being 'arrested' by Han and Luke to bypass the guards of the cells. *In ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', Leia wears her Star Wars: Princess Leia comic outfit as her default outfit. **She is also the second hero to appear on the campaign, by Aiding the Danger Squadron to stop Operation: Cinder at Naboo. *She is voiced by Misty Lee in Star Wars Battlefront, and Star Wars Battlefront II. Gallery Princess Leia model.jpg|Leia's in-game model Leia BF.png|Leia in the official gameplay trailer for Battlefront star_wars_battlefront__2013_-3326894.jpg|Leia on Survivors of Endor normal_battlefront-leia-vs-fett.jpg|Leia fighting Boba Fett on Dune Sea Exchange hoth_leia.jpg|Leia on Hoth leiahothbattles.png Hoth Hero Skins.jpg Leia Hoth Skin.jpg|Leia in her Hoth outfit in Battlefront II Leia Organa Models Battlefront II - Lauren Kelly.jpg Leia Organa Render.jpg Old Leia Organa Models Battlefront II - Lauren Kelly.jpg Leia Organa - Boushh Outfit.jpg|Leia in her Boushh outfit from Return of the Jedi in Battlefront II Leia Organa.jpg SWBFII Leia Organa Icon.png|In-game icon for Princess Leia in Star Wars Battlefront II. LeiaOrganaDICE.jpg Princess Leia (Endor costume ).jpg Leia-Endor-outfit.jpg Endor-Leia.jpg patrick-anderson-swbfii-patrickanderson-12.jpg SWBFII_LaurenKelly_07.jpg References External links * de:Prinzessin Leia Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains